1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cup holder for use with beverage containers such as those containing hot or cold liquids. The cup holder includes unique structural features which enables a beverage consumer to more effectively grasp and safely hold the combined holder and container when consuming a beverage from the container. The cup holder more effectively stabilizes the beverage container when supported on a supporting surface, provides insulation between the exterior of the beverage container and the hand of a beverage consumer and enables containers of recyclable material to be used for hot liquids. The cup holder is constructed as a planar blank of recyclable material which simplifies manufacture of the cup holder and eliminates the use of glue and the step of applying glue when making or assembling the cup holder. The cup holder can be quickly and easily assembled onto the beverage container and removed therefrom without requiring skilled manual dexterity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable beverage containers of tapered cylindrical configuration for hot and cold beverages have become universally used by carryout or fast food restaurants and similar establishments. Hot beverages are usually dispensed into a polystyrene cup which protects the hand of a beverage consumer when holding the cup. Cold beverages are usually dispensed in a paper cup which may be coated to render the cup less prone to leakage. Presently available beverage cups or containers are tapered from a larger upper end to a smaller lower end for nesting purposes which renders the containers somewhat unstable when placed on a supporting surface due to the small diameter of the lower end of the cup. The smaller lower end of the cup provides an unstable support especially when the cup is substantially full inasmuch as only a slight tilting of the beverage cup or container will cause spillage of the beverage from the cup or container.
Various efforts have been made to improve the handling of beverage containers by beverage consumers including the provision of handle tabs which can be folded out from the peripheral side wall of a beverage container and insulating tubes mounted on the exterior of the beverage container and tapering in the same manner as the tapered configuration of the beverage container. While such known devices alleviate somewhat the problem of discomfort caused by a beverage consumer grasping a very hot beverage cup or container, such devices do not improve the stability of the beverage cup when placed on a supporting surface and are not readily assembled with the beverage container at the point of use.
The following U.S. patents disclose tapered sleeve-type insulating holders or attachments to beverage cups or containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,473 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,497
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,497 discloses a cup holder which can be stored flat and assembled by a user to fit around the cup which increases the gripability and insulation value of the cup. However, to assemble the cuts 32 and 38 when assembling the holder onto the beverage cup requires considerable manual dexterity in aligning the cuts and does not alter the stability of the cup when placed on a supporting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,473 discloses a corrugated cup construction for insulation purposes with the preferred holder being a corrugated tubular sleeve on a cup which can be folded flat for storage. The structure in this patent also fails to enhance the stability of the cup.
The prior art does not disclose a cup holder for a beverage cup or container which provides insulation characteristics, more effective gripping and safe holding of the beverage cup or container and increases the stability of the beverage cup or container when it is placed on a supporting surface. The prior art also fails to disclose a cup holder formed from a planar blank which can be die cut in a single operation and which does not employ glue or glueing operation during manufacture thereby simplifying the manufacture of the cup holder thus reducing the cost and enhancing the recyclable characteristics of the cup holder.